totaldramaislandtvseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Island (season 7)
see: Total Drama Island (TV Series) Wiki Total Drama Island (sometimes shortened to TDI) is a Worldwide reality television series which premiered in U.S and Romania on FOX on September 25, 2008. The first season of the Total Drama series has 240 episodes, each 60 minutes in duration with a special 30 minute episode at the end. The season is mostly a parody of the series, Survivor which consists of twenty-eight campers in an elimination-based competition. On the FOX airing in the United States, some content has been removed from the episodes by censors in order to keep the rating open to a younger audience; for example, putting in words instead of long bleeps, for the episodes "That's Off the Chain" and "Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon". Total Drama Island sets in a titular reality show that follows the competition of twenty-two teens at Camp Wawanakwa, a fictional island located in an unspecified area in Muskoka, Ontario. The campers participate in competitions to avoid being voted off the island by their fellow campers. At the end of the series, the winning contestant will win C$100,000. The competition is hosted by Chris McLean, who is assisted by the camp's chef, Chef Hatchet. At the beginning of the season, the twenty-two teen campers are placed into two groups of eleven, the "Screaming Gophers" and the "Killer Bass". In each episode, the teams participate in a challenge, in which one or more campers can win invincibility for their team. The losing team is called to the campfire at night, where they vote one of their members off the island. The camper with the most votes is eliminated from the competition. At this campfire, McLean passes out marshmallows to the campers who have not been voted off, while the one who does not get a marshmallow must walk down the Dock of Shame to the Boat of Losers, which will take them away from the island and they will "never, never, never, ever, ever, ever, come back, ever" according to Chris (this was proved a lie in "No Pain, No Game", when he brought Eva and Izzy back into the game). About halfway through the season, the teams are disbanded, after which the challenges continue; the winner of each challenge then only receives invincibility for him or herself, whereupon a camper without invincibility is voted off the island. This process of elimination continued on until two players remains on the island. These two players, Gwen and Owen, were then subject to a final contest. At the end of the season, Owen wins the competition, while Gwen ends up being the runner-up. Total Drama Island is a parody of the reality show Survivor. Host Chris McLean is very similar to Survivor host Jeff Probst. Contestants On 14th of May 2014 the producers of the show announced all 30 participants of 7th season. The press confference held in USA with journalists from 87 countries. Teams Jury Ranking by team Team ranking by public Local Producers Auditions Full Judges Audition